1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel applied to a touch-sensitive display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of a conventional touch-sensitive display apparatus. FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view of the conventional touch-sensitive display apparatus of FIG. 1 along a line A-A. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional touch-sensitive display apparatus 100 includes a display panel 110, a touch panel 120, a circuit board 130 and a casing 140. The display panel 110, the touch panel 120 and the circuit board 130 are disposed in the casing 140. The display panel 110 includes a first body 112, a first connector 114 and a first transmission line 116. The first body 112 has a display area 112a and the first connector 114 is electrically connected to the first body 112 via the first transmission line 116. Furthermore, the first body 112 is electrically connected to the circuit board 130 via the first connector 114.
The touch panel 120 includes a second body 122, a second connector 124 and a second transmission line 126. The touch panel 120 is a resistive touch panel or a capacitive touch panel. The second body 122 is disposed on the display area 112a of the first body 112. The second body 122 and the display area 112a are corresponding to an open 142 of the casing 140. The second connector 124 is electrically connected to the second body 122 via the second transmission line 126. In addition, the second body 122 is electrically connected to the circuit board 130 via the second connector 124.
However, the first transmission line 116 and the second transmission line 126 greatly occupy the space in the casing 140. In addition, since the second body 122 of the touch panel 120 is disposed on the display area 112a of the display panel 110 and a user watches information displayed on the display area 112 through the second body 122 of the touch panel 120, on the whole, the brightness of a frame displayed by the touch-sensitive display apparatus 100 is adversely affected by the touch panel 120.